Titania (TiO2) is an implant material that has gained a great deal of focus for improving the bioactivity of traditional orthopedic [1,2]. The valuable mechanical and chemical properties of titanium, such as its light weight, tensile strength, biocompatibility, biological inertness, and its thin indigenous oxide layer of TiO2, make it one of the most commonly used orthopedic material because of its good osseointegration with the adjoining bone tissue [3,4]. Still some problems that are associated with this material used in implantable devices remain to be solved, such as a certain percentage of integration failures into the bone structures [5, 6]. A special attention needs to be given to the morphology of the oxide films that cover the metal implants since the oxide films will represent the interface between the implant and the host biological system. The essential problem with using bio-implants is their degradation and undesirable biochemical activity with biological tissues adjacent to the implanted material. Considerable efforts have been made to improve the surface properties of Ti implants by designing substrates that are more irregular at the nanoscale than conventionally used smooth titanium implants and thus enhancing their ability for osseointegration [7], corrosion resistance [8], and avoidance of infections. More so, these modified surfaces keep the overall valuable characteristics of the native TiO2 substrate such as fracture resistance and biological properties. Increased osteoblast attachment has been shown to take place on surfaces that have been roughened at the nanoscale compared to smooth surfaces [9].
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.